A Care In the World
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: In the darkness, Bonnie wastes away, while in the light, two toys conspire to make things right. A Toy Bonnie x Withered Bonnie friendship fic.


A gift for a very good friend of mine on Facebook.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

His name was Bonnie. Or at least, that's what his programming told him.

His name was Bonnie Bunny Fazbear, the guitarist of Freddy Fazbear's band.

Shiny and new., and confident and sure of himself.

But that was before he entered the Parts and Services room.

There was only one other occupant at the time-a bunny, like him. But he was purple-or at least, he might've been, once- and he was missing his face and his left arm.

He looked so different, but his programming insisted that his name was also Bonnie.

The shiny Bonnie clutched his own arm to reassure himself that it was still there.

"Poor dear…"

Glowing red optics, bereft of their coverings, looked up at him, boring into his own green optic lenses.

The blunet knelt down in front of him.

"Wha-wha-what do y-y-you want you want?"

His voice box crackled with static, but it seemed to be in otherwise good condition.

"I want…"

What _did_ he want? He didn't really have a reason to be in that particular room.

He was just curious. But still….

"I want to be your friend."

The faceless bunny in front of him gave what was probably meant to be a bitter laugh.

"F-Friends? Very funny funny! They they took my ar-arm and my face to make make _you_! You replaced re-replaced me! Why why would I wa-want to be fr-friends with _you_?"

He tried to ignore the hurt feeling in his fake heart as he wordlessly left the room. If the old Bonnie didn't want to be his friend, fine.

He'd just fix him up and make him "new".

0o0

His visits to the Parts and Services room grew more frequent.

The purple rabbit seemed irritated at first, but what he didn't know was that his blue counterpart was scanning him-taking in every last deformity so he could fix it.

Eventually though, he grew a little less irate-was he starting to look forward to his visits?

They even started talking, after a while.

Bonnie would tell him about the good old days, before they were shut down and replaced, and the Toy Bonnie would tell him about his days with the other Toys-it seemed they were very different from each other.

And then, there came a day that the blue Bonnie set his plan into motion.

He entered the room with both Chicas, and they worked together to disconnect his servos. He wouldn't be happy about that, Bonnie knew, but he was sure he'd be forgiven after this.

The three of them had gotten scraps of cloth from Kids' Cove, and with some help from the mangled white Foxy, they'd sewn them together to make a face for the purple Bonnie. The scraps were used to cover up the other holes and tears in his suit.

The old Chica got some tools from the kitchen, and mangled the fan so they could make a new arm for Bonnie. It wasn't something he could actually use, but it connected to the rest of him, and it was at least something. They used more fabric to cover it.

The shiny Chica, having had her suit reinforced with waterproof materials, got a bucket and a sponge, and washed Bonnie's suit. It was difficult with the amount of dirt and grime on it, but she pulled it off.

They brought the offline Bonnie to the carousel -the closest they could get to an actual mirror- before they reconnected him to the building's server.

0o0

When he woke up, it took him a minute to recognize his surroundings. Why was he by the merry-go-round? Then he saw his reflection.

He had a face.

It was a greenish-blue and didn't really match the rest of him, but it was a face.

He had an arm, though it was orange and covered in red and green and blue patches, and he couldn't move it.

He could feel that it was there, and that was enough.

His suit looked cleaner, too.

He remembered the newer Bonnie and the new Chica had turned him off.

He saw the hopeful grins on their faces, and on the face of his Chica, and anything he was going to yell at them died.

"D-D-Did you you you do this…?"

The new Bonnie's grin fell, to be replaced with a gentler smile.

He nodded.

"I thought that…well…you looked so sad and lonely…so I thought that, if I fixed you up, you'd be happy again."

Bonnie smiled a little. The kid actually thought that?

"Hey…You you're a good f-f-friend friend."

The new Bonnie's smile grew and he nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Yay! I'm so happy!"

And they were all smiling and for the first time in a long time, something was going right.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

A friendship one-shot for a friend of mine.

Go like Fazbear Family Pizzeria and The Bon Brothers on Facebook, if you want, cause I'm admin Toy Bonnie on both those pages.

I also take requests, so if you want me to write anything for you, just ask, either in a review-and I do have guest reviews enabled, so you don't need an account on Fanfiction- or ask me in a PM-which you do need an account for.

Give me the genre, pairing-NO OC'S!-and the general plot that you want.

On that note, please leave me any questions, comments, or concerns you may have in either a review or PM.


End file.
